A Love Like War
by mandyluvmom
Summary: After defeating Whiplash, Amanda expects to relax this summer, to get a job and for once be normal. But being normal is next to impossible with her boyfriend being NYC's greatest vigilante and when Peter's old friend, Harry jumps back into the picture, Amanda's dream of a stress free summer is stomped away. The greatest test of all is winning the war of love and peace.
1. Chapter 1

In the chill of your stare I am painfully lost  
Like a deer in the lights of an oncoming bus  
For the thrill of your touch I will shamefully lust  
As you tell me we're nothing but trouble  
Heart's on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Feels like war, war

~A Love like War~All Time Low~

I run through the alleyways, my flip-flops echoing through the emptiness. I ignore the pain in my ribs, pushing myself to run faster than the footsteps following. The closer the footsteps get, the harder I push myself.

Strong arms wrap around my waist and I let out a cry.

"Gotcha" Kaleb's voice whispers in my ear and I giggle.

"No fair! You were suppose to count to 10" I spin to face him, crossing my arms.

"I counted by fives" He smirks and I punch his arm.

"Still not fair"

"You're just mad because you lost" He teases and I stick my tongue out at him. "You'll always be my sore loser sister" He laughs, grabbing me again and throwing me over his shoulder.

I let out a scream, punching his back.

"Put me down Kaleb!" I say through fits of laughter.

"Never" He laughs and begins running.

"Kaleb!" I try again.

"Fine" He flips me off his shoulder and I smile.

"You're so mean" I laugh.

"Only for you" He smiles. "I have to tell you something" He whispers and I look around.

"Tell me" I smile, leaning in close.

"I met a girl!" He yells and I squeal.

"Who is she? Is she pretty? How old is she? Does she live near us? Does she go to our school? Do-" Kaleb interrupts me.

"Her names Kayla" He smiles. "and she's pretty. But she will never be as beautiful as you, little sis"

"Stop flattering me" I smirk.

"I only speak the truth" He smiles. I'll never forget that smile.

I open my eyes, stretching my arms out and letting out a loud yawn. The covers shift beside me and I jump a little before realizing who it is.

I reach over, poking his shoulder and he groans, rolling over to face me. I giggle at his bad case of bed head. He smirks at me.

"Good morning honey" He leans towards me, placing a kiss on my lips.

"Good morning my Spider" I respond, smiling from ear to ear.

"I like when you call me yours" He grabs me, flipping me over so I'm on top of him.

"Good, cause' you're mine" I lean down, kissing him before rolling off him.

"Where you going?" He asks as I grab some clothes, heading out the door.

"Job searching" I respond and he sighs, rolling out of bed.

I walk into the bathroom, stripping out of my boxer shorts and tank top before hopping into the warm shower.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" Peter's voice sounds from outside the door.

"No" I respond over the shower water. "I don't think so"

"Good, meet me in front of the coffee shop at five" Peter says.

"Okay, you leaving?" I ask.

"Probably... got to go fight crime... maybe do a little job searching myself" He jokes and I laugh.

"Yeah right, Love you"

"Love you more" He responds as I shut the shower water off.

I listen to the front door slamming shut before sliding open the curtain, drying off, and slipping into jeans and a tshirt.

As I'm brushing my hair, there is a knock on the door. I tiptoe over to the door slowly, standing on my tiptoes and peering into the peephole before opening the door.

"Oh my gosh! The most awesome thing happened! Well a few... I have to catch you up!" Alex squeals, running over to the couch. I shut the door before following her.

"Hello, nice to see you too" I say and she waves me off.

"Greetings are for people who aren't close..."

"Peter greets me"

"Because he has manners, duh" She smiles at me and I sigh.

"Whatever... what happened"

"OKay so Taylor..." I zone her story out, thinking about the dream I had of Kaleb. "...Isn't that crazy?" She squeals, pulling my out of my daze.

"I'm mind blown" I respond, rolling my eyes.

"So what should I do?" She asks and I realize I didn't hear a word she said.

"Um... tell her?" I guess.

"Oh my gosh, that would ruin their whole relationship though! Oh, well" She shrugs.

"Aren't you and Luke having coffee this morning?" I question, anxious to get her out of the apartment so I can leave.

"He reinchecked" She sighs.

"Oh, well I'm going job searching so you're welcome to hang out here, just lock the door behind you" I stand up and she grabs my arm.

"There's something else" She says.

"Listen... Tell me later I really have to go" I say.

"It can't wait.."

"I'm serious Alex... I really have to go" I break free of her grip, grabbing my keys off the table and slamming the door behind me.

I wrap the keys around my wrist, pressing the elevator button and stepping in. Leaning forward, I press the ground floor button.

"Hold the door!" A voice yells and I hesitate before placing my hand in front of the closing doors. A boy around my age steps in, out of breath. "Thanks" He says and I nod.

The elevators doors silently close and it begins to head down. I tap my foot to make time go by faster as the elevator slowly goes down.

"Do I know you?" The boy says from beside me and I glance behind me, looking for anyone else he may be talking to. "You're the only one here" He comments on my confused look.

"Oh... Um you look kind of familiar" I lie and he bites his lip, his eyebrows furrowing in conflict. In a small way, he resembles Peter.

"Oh, that's it! You're Parker's girl!" He says and I nod, ignoring the fact that I have a name.

"Amanda" I correct and he takes it as an invitation to hold his hand out. Not wanting to be rude, I shake it.

"Harry... Harry Osborn" He says, shooting me a pearly white smile.

"Osborn as in OSCORP?" I question and he nods.

"That would be my father" He smirks.

"That's cool... how do you know Peter?" I question as the elevator doors ding open.

"We used to be good friends" He smiles and I nod. We step out of the elevator, walking side by side.

"Something happened?" I ask, his tone sparking curiosity within me.

"We both fell for the wrong girl" He shrugs and I raise an eyebrow. "But I see he has redeemed himself" He says, glancing down my outfit before back up at me, his cold blue eyes meeting mine.

"Oh" I say, not knowing how to respond.

"Anyhow, let Peter know I said hi... I'll probably be seeing you around" He says, winking before taking off out the door. I watch as he slides into a slick black limousine, shutting the door before it pulls away.

Brushing off the weird moment, I head outside, grabbing a newspaper out of the rack next to the entrance and opening it.

The rest of the day is spent walking around the streets of New York and collecting job applications. I silently curse to myself as I realize I forgot to bring a bag. Looking down at my watch I strapped on my wrist, I check if I have enough time.

Twenty minutes until I have to meet Peter. That should be good. If I run.

I insert myself into the crowd, riding with it for a few minutes before stepping out where my apartment is. Running to the elevator, I press the button at a rapid speed, seeing as I only have five minutes to meet Peter. The doors open and I slide in.

Putting the keys in my apartment door, I slam it open, revealing Alex and Luke on the couch. They pull away quickly as I walk in.

"Amanda! I thought you were job searching!" Luke exclaims and I begin to make choking sounds.

"Oh gosh... my breakfast... it's coming up" I mutter, covering my eyes with my hands and pretending to gag myself.

"You walked in on us" Alex comments.

"I apologize for walking into my apartment freely!" I respond and she shrugs. "I'm now scarred" I mutter, running to my room and placing the applications on the desk.

"Your mom stopped home and asked where you were" Alex says as I grab my bag in the kitchen.

"Oh, what did she want?"

"She said she would talk to you tonight" Alex responds and I nod.

"Okay... use protection" I say before exiting out of my apartment.

I appear in front of the coffee shop twenty minutes late, pushing open the door to find a worried looking Peter sitting at the table near the window. I take a seat across from him.

"Why so late?" He says, twidling his thumbs.

"I had to drop some stuff off at my apartment" I shrug.

"As long as everything's okay" He sighs. "I ordered you a bagel and a cappuccino" He says and I nod.

"You know me so well" I say, leaning over the table and placing a kiss on his lips. He has a smile plastered on his face as I pull away. "What?"

"That never gets old" He says and I laugh.

"Oh, I saw your friend today" I say as the waitress places my bagel and drink on the table in front of me. "Thanks" I say and she smiles at me before walking away.

"Who?" He rests his elbows on the table, a confused look on his face.

"Um... something Osborn" I answer, not fully remembering his name.

"Harry?" He asks and I nod.

"Yeah that's it" I say, taking a sip of my cappuccino.

"Where?" He asks, his voice hinting something was wrong with the situation.

"The apartment..." I begin spreading strawberry jam onto my bagel.

"What was he doing there?"

"How am I suppose to know... geesh I don't remember signing up to play 21 questions" I mutter, moving onto my next half of the bagel.

"Sorry... it's just him and I had some previous conflict" He shrugs.

"With a girl" I say, taking a bite out of my bagel.

"Who told you that?" His eyes shoot up, meeting mine and I swallow before answering.

"Who the heck do you think did?"

"Just stay away from him" Peter warns.

"What happened that's so bad between you and him?" I question.

"It doesn't matter... just stay away from him"

"Okay Mr. Grumpy Pants" I mutter. "So why did you want to meet?" I question, taking another bite of the bagel.

"I have some good news!" He exclaims and I raise an eyebrow, beckoning him to continue. "I got a job" He smirks and I laugh, almost choking on my bagel.

"Very funny... okay now what's the good news?" I ask and he crosses his arms.

"You don't believe I can get a job?"

"It's not that... It's just..." I pause, thinking of a better way to put it.

"Rude"

"Okay, okay, I believe you... what's your job?"

"A volleyball coach!" He says and I begin laughing again. He shoots me a glare.

"Wait... you're serious? You don't even know how to play!"

"I'm going to find out because you're going to teach me" He smirks.

"What makes you think I know how to play!"

"Because Alex told me you used to play" He says and I narrow my eyes at him.

"That was 3 years ago... freshman year... and I never made the team because I stunk!" I cry out and he laughs.

"This should be fun"

"Peter Parker why do you do this to me? This was supposed to be a non-stressful summer..." I mutter.

"It's going to be fun... trust me" He says, leaning over to kiss my forehead.

Little did I know how stressful this summer really was going to turn out to be...

**~**

**Ahhh I'm back!(: **

**Anyhow... Welcome back my Spider minions and for those of you just learning about this story today I recommend you read the first book so this one isn't confusing! It's named Spider and you can find it by clicking on my profile...**

** And to those returning. Welcome welcome! I missed you! Okay, So I have a lot of amazing ideas for this! I hope that you like it as much or even more than you liked the first one!**

** Reviews would be nice so I know where to go from here... shall I continue?(: **

** Until next chapter we meet again, **

** ~Amanda~**


	2. Chapter 2

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see

**Snow Patrol~Chasing Cars**

I cry out as a ball hits me in the center of my forehead, causing me to stagger backwards into the wall.

"What the heck!" I yell, rubbing my forehead and Peter covers his mouth to hide his smile.

"I'm so sorry" He says between fits of muffled laughter.

"Peter!" I cry out, grabbing the ball and spiking it at him. He easily deflects it and Alex giggles from beside me. "Not funny" I glare at Alex.

"Yeah... it is" She says.

"Luke! Stand up for me!" I wine to Luke who stands on the other side of the net with Peter.

"Sorry, hun, you're on your own" He shrugs.

"Losers!" I stomp my foot before breaking into my own fits of giggles.

"See it's funny!" Alex says and I nod.

After Peter had told me about his new job, he dragged me to the gym to practice. I decided to call Luke and Alex to spice things up. So far he's learned how to bump it without sending it flying at his face and underhand serve.

"How about" Peter says, coming up beside me as we exit the gym. "You be my assistant coach" He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I slap his arm.

"Nope... but I'll gladly come to the practices and watch you fail" I offer and he sighs.

"My supportive girlfriend" He mutters, leaning over and kissing me.

"Always there for you" I wink at him, pushing open the door and stepping into the humid summer night.

"I'll walk you home" He says, hooking his arm through mine.

"Actually... my mom is home tonight and we have to talk about stuff"

"What stuff?" He raises an eyebrow.

"I don't know... she said she wants me home though" I sigh.

"Can't I still walk you?" He frowns at me.

"I can take care of myself" I smile, kissing his lips before heading towards my apartment building a few blocks away.

"Text me so I know your safe?" He asks and I nod.

"Of course"

"Love you!" He calls to me.

"Love you too" I turn around to wave at him, walking backwards before turning back around.

A few minutes later, I step into the elevator that leads to my apartment and press the button to go to my floor near the top. The elevator dings and I step out, walking to my apartment and entering.

"Mom? I'm home" I say, flicking on the light but no one answers.

As if on cue, my phone buzzes in my pocket and I grab it, answering it.

"Hello?"

"Honey, I'm so sorry... They asked me to work overtime. I just wanted to catch up on some things with you. I'll take off again soon... don't you worry" My moms voice says through the speaker.

"It's fine, mom, I'm just going to head down to the diner and get some food" I sigh.

"Okay honey, there's some money on my dresser you can use. Stay safe!"

"Always am" I mutter, hanging up the phone before texting Peter a confirmation that i'm home alright.

I go to her room, ignoring her unmade bed and looking on her dresser for the money. I lift a piece of paper, checking under it before checking out the paper.

On top is her name I sigh, reading it.

_Dear ms. Silver, I'm writing you this letter to inform you that your son, Kaleb, has forgotten to apologize to my son about earlier conflict. If this is not done properly I will have to get others involved and that would be very unnecessary. _

_Thank you for your consideration, _

_The Osborn's. _

I raise an eyebrow at the paper dated from two years ago, trying to recall any conflict that Kaleb may have had with them.

"weird" I mutter before something catches my eye.

A chain pokes out from under a pile of clothes and I grab it, pulling it. Kaleb's necklace slides out that I had found at the cabin before all the chaos had happened. When I had found out about Peter.

I grab it, slipping it around my neck and examining it before running to my room and grabbing money, afraid of what else I might find on my mothers dresser.

I grab my keys before slipping out the door and into the elevator. As soon as I step out of the apartment building, the smell of hotdogs and fries meets my nose and my stomach growls.

Shaking it off, I head down to the diner, opening up the door and sitting in a booth near the window. Ordering a burger, I smooth the wrinkles in my jean shorts before looking out the window and watching people pass by.

The sound of someone sliding into the booth across from me causes me to jump.

"You looked lonely" Harry's smile greets me and I shrug.

"Nah... just enjoying this night" I say and he chuckles.

"Long time no see" He says and I nod. "You look worn"

"I am...it's been a long day at the gym" I laugh and he nods.

"I know what you mean" He looks out the window.

The silence that follows is tense and awkward.

"Did you know Kaleb?" I blurt out, covering my mouth after.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah..."

"We were friends" He shrugs.

"Past tense?"

"Well it's hard to be friends with someone who is dead" He says, his voice has a hint of venom and slide a little in the booth, uncomfortable.

"Did you guys have any conflict?"

"Why, does it matter?" He asks.

"No... I was ju-"

"Yes we did but it was over something stupid"

"A girl?"

"Yes" He drops his head.

"The same one Peter and you fought over?" I ask.

"Do you always ask so many questions?" He mutters.

"Do you always answer people's questions with more questions?" I retort and he smirks.

"Well played... Yes... her name was Kayla" He says and I remember Kaleb telling me about her.

"why did you all want her?"

"She was beautiful... anything a guy would ever want" He sighs.

"Who got her?"

"No one, she was murdered" He responds and I shut my mouth.

"Who...did it?" I try... my voice low.

"I don't know... but for the longest time I blamed your brother... my dad sent threatening letters to your family, threatening to call a lawyer and investigator. It was so wrong because all alone, Kaleb was innocent." He sighs.

"Oh" I respond, taking a break from questioning.

"I have to go... I already payed for your bill" He says, sliding out of the booth and exiting the diner before I can argue.

I stare after him, biting on my thumbnail in wonder.

That night I lay down, thinking about what Harry had said and trying to touch my toes while laying on my back.

Sirens sound outside so I don't bother calling Peter to heal my boredom. It's only when the sirens continue to pass myself throughout the next few minutes, I run into the living room, flipping on the news.

_"-is a huge apartment fire. Over twenty people are stuck inside this burning apartment and no one is sure how the fire started but it is confirmed that it could have possibly been a bomb. Witnesses and Victims are praying that Spider-man will soon make it appearan-" _

I flip off the T.V and grab my keys, running out the door and dialing Peter's number.

"I can't talk right now" His voice answers and I hear the wind in the distance.

"Don't you dare go into that apartment" It threaten.

"Stop watching the news... it's not that bad" He mutters.

"I saw the live video! It's suicide and I won't let you do it!"

"Look, I have to go, I love you" The line cuts off and I let out a yell of frustration, throwing my phone onto the ground.

"Gosh darn it Parker!" I cry out as my phone shatters.

Why does he does this to me?

**Buh duh duh duhh(: **

** Sounds dramatic now doesn't it?(: **

**Anyhow... the more reviews the more happier Amanda get's and the more happier Amanda gets the more updates! Everyone's happy then! **

** Anyhow... I hope you liked it... any ideas or predictions?(:  
Review and Favorite!**

** Until next chapter, **

** ~Amanda~**


	3. Chapter 3

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

~My Immortal~Evanescence~

I pace back in fourth in my room, running my hand through my hair when there is a knock on the door. I bite on my lips as I exit my room, opening the door without looking to see who it is.

"My aunt!" Alex cries out.

"What?" I ask and she pushes me aside, entering. I stagger a bit before shutting the door and locking it.

"She's in the apartment" She sits on the couch, flipping on the news and biting on her thumbnail. "Spider-man better get his butt over there and save her" She mutters and I follow her to the couch.

"I think the cops have this one..." I mutter.

"No... my aunt is above the floor where the fire is... it's impossible to get up there without risking their butts. NYC cops don't take those risks" She answers and I sigh.

"How do you know she's home?" I try.

"She called my mom screaming about how she was trapped... Amanda, there are people jumping from the building for God's sake!"

"She won't jump"

"I know but she's going to die if Spidey doesn't hurry up" She says, turning up the volume. "There! He's there!" She exclaims, clapping her hands together.

"Yay" I say, trying to be happy for her.

"He's going to save her" She smiles at me and I nod. "Gosh, I could just marry him! Do you think under the mask he's our age?" She says, daydreaming.

"I don't know... maybe" I lie, smirking internally.

"I bet he's hot"

"Yeah" I smirk.

"Anyways... I'm think I'm going to crash on your couch if that's okay"

"Yeah, it's fine" I mumble, walking to my room.

I shut the door to block out the sounds of T.V that Alex blasts in the living room, collapsing on my bed and staring at the ceiling.

I must have fallen asleep because I awake to a knocking on my window. Yawning, I stretch and roll out of bed, going to the window and opening the curtains.

Masked eyes stare back at me and I jump, clutching my chest to keep my heart from jumping out before noticing it's just Peter. He pulls the window up, slipping through and into my room and I step back, giving him room.

"Alex is crashed in the living room" I say and he nods, pulling off his mask and placing a kiss on my lips.

"I got mostly everyone out" He sighs and I nod.

"What floor did you miss?"

"Oh, I didn't miss a floor... the cops took care of the ground ones" He shrugs and I nod, thankful that Alex's aunt was okay.

"Alex has a crush on you" I say and he raises an eyebrow.

"Spider-man you mean?"

"Yeah" I say and he nods.

"Kind of weird" He says and I nod. "I've got to head out and let Aunt May know I'm okay"

"Sounds good"I say and he kisses my forehead before slipping his mask back on and heading towards my window. "Oh, Peter!" I exclaim and he turns around. "What started the fire?"

"A bomb" He answers, running a hand through his hair. "Someone dropped a bomb through the window into the apartment."

"How?"

"I don't know... but I'm going to find out" He says and I nod.

He glances at me one last time before slipping out of my window and jumping off the fire escape. I sigh, shutting the window behind him and collapsing on my bed.

"Do you like waffles! Yeah you like waffles!" Alex screams in my ear to wake me up.

"Go away" I mutter, rolling over.

"But I made you waffles!" She exclaims.

"Leave"

"Waffles?"

"Go" I groan.

"But they're chocolate chip!" She cries out, pretending to pass out onto me.

"Get off!" I huff, trying to push her body off of mine.

"Oh, I feel so faint" She murmurs, holding her hand over her forehead.

"Ugh! You're unbelievable!" I complain, crawling out from under her and stomping out of my room.

"Yay!" She yells, happily skipping behind me.

I sit down at the table, drinking from the carton of orange juice sitting in front of my plate. Alex wasn't lying, she had made me chocolate chip waffles and I smile at this. I take a moment to praise her before beginning to shove my face.

"How's job searching?" She asks, shoving her face across the table from me.

"Eh..." I respond, taking another bite of the waffle.

"Wow... that's cool" She says, rolling her eyes. "You know I love these coversations we have"

"Yup" Is all I say and she sighs.

"Let's go shopping"

"No"

"Yes" She argues.

"No"

"Maybe?"

"No" I hiss.

"No to yes or no to no?"

"Yes to no" I respond.

"So yes?"

"No"

"No?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Yes!" I growl at her.

"Great, so it's a yes!" She hops up. "I'm going to borrow some of your clothes."

"I said no!"

"Really? because I heard a nice yes in there!" She laughs before disapearing into my room.

My phone buzzes across the table and I slam my hand over it before answering.

"What?" I snap.

"Well, goodmorning to you too" Peter's voice answers.

"Sorry..." I mutter.

"Cheer up, the suns out, birds are chirping"

"Shut up" I laugh. He chuckles on the other side of the line. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get some breakfast before I go to the tryouts?"

"Can't. Alex is dragging me out shopping" I sigh.

"You know you don't have to lie to me, just say no if you don't want to go"

"No... she's seriously dragging me out"

"And you agreed" His voice hints disbelief.

"Not Necessarily" I mutter, picking up my plate and putting it in the sink.

"Hmm, how about lunch?"

"I don't know" I hop onto the counter, swinging my legs.

"Aw, come on"

"I'll have to let you know... I have a pretty busy schedule... fighting crime and stuff" I say and he chuckles.

"and what do you call yourself?" He questions.

"Queen Bootylicious" I say and he laughs again.

"any special powers?" He pauses. "Nevermind... don't answer that"

"Awh" I joke and he chuckles.

"So... lunch it is?"

"I never agreed to that?"

"Oh... but you did" I can almost feel his smirk.

"Hmm, why do I not recall this"

"Love you!" He says before hanging up the call.

I smile before slipping the phone into my pocket. Alex exits out of my room before yelling at me to change. I roll my eyes, slipping off the counter and jumping in the shower. After I shower I slip on purple skinny jeans and a black tanktop, letting my brown hair hang in waves down my shoulders and back.

"Let's go!" Alex says, hooking arms with me and I grab Kaleb's necklace off the counter with my keys before we exit out the door.

Today was going to be a long day.

**Don't you just love her friends? **

**Anyhow... I would love to see some more amazing reviews and favorites! Don't make me want four reviews to get a next chapter! **

**Ahhh! Review Review Review and favorite(:**

** Till next chapter... **

** ~Amanda~**


	4. Chapter 4

I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether happy or sad or whatever  
We'll still love each other, forever and always

~Forever and always~Parachute~

I slide into the booth across from Peter, placing my messenger bag next to me.

"You're late" He mutters, glancing up from his phone.

"Sorry, Alex made me try on some clothes with her" I respond and he nods.

"Get anything new?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Nope... I just tried on a few things..." I say, unzipping my bag and pulling a small plastic bag out of it. "I got you something, though" I smirk, tossing the bag across the table.

He catches it stealthily, not once taking his eyes off of me. I gesture for him to open it and he raises an eyebrow before looking down at the bag and peeking into it. Reaching in, he pulls out a t-shirt, glancing at it. It's navy blue and in white print are the words 'best coach ever!' with hot pink sparkles surrounding each letter.

"Very funny..." He comments, peeking at me over the shirt and I laugh.

"You can wear it to your first game!" I exclaim and he throws his straw at me.

"Which is tomorrow" He smirks and I bite on my lip to stop my fits of laughter. "You're coming, yeah?"

"Why of course!" I smile. "Just to see you in your new shirt"

"No way in hell am I wearing that" He chuckles and I frown.

"Aw, I spent a lot of time picking it out" I stick out my bottom lip, faking disappointment.

"Don't do that" He sighs.

"Do what?" I frown at him, purposely making my eyes wider.

"That" He waves his hand towards me and I tilt my head to the side.

"Hmm?"

"I-" He starts but he's cut off by the window next to us shattering.

I cry out, lifting my arms to cover my face and squeezing my eyes shut as glass showers over us. Peter reaches across the table, tugging me out of the booth and under the table as more glass shatters around us.

"Are you okay?" He asks, grabbing my arm to examine it. I try to block out other people in the resturaunt screaming around us.

"Yeah" I respond, trying not to sound as panicked as I felt. I cry out in pain when Peter plucks a piece of glass from my arm.

"You're covered in glass" he says and I pull my arm back when he tries to pull out another piece.

"Stop, that hurts"

"It's going to"

"Then stop doing it" I frown at the concerned look on his face.

"I have to..." He sighs and I jump as my phone rings in my messenger bag next to my head.

"Is it over?" I ask and Peter gestures for me to stay silent as he slips out from under the table.

A few moments later I feel him lightly pull me out from under the table. People around us speak in hushed whispers but no one seems hurt. I glance at Peter as sirens sound in the distance. His face is full of concern, his eyebrows furrowed and his gaze far away.

"What was that?" I ask, my voice silent.

"I'm not sure" Peter frowns, shaking his head.

My phone rings again and I grab my bag, throwing it open and pulling out my phone. The text is from an unknown number and I raise an eyebrow as I open it.

**Unknown. **

** Maybe being with Peter wasn't the smartest idea. Consider this a warning. **

Before I can react, Peter grabs the phone from my hand, reading the message over. He lets out a curse, running a hand through his hair.

"This is my fault" He mutters, beginning to pace.

"No, it's not" I grab his arm to stop him and he glances down at me.

"Yes it is and you know it" His voice is low as he speaks. "Whoever sent this wasn't messing around"

"What are we supposed to do then?" I ask, my voice desperate.

"I'm going to try and trace the number..." Peter glances down at my phone. "... and you're going to go with Alex until I can figure out a plan"

"But I want to come with you..." I frown.

"This person obviously is not happy about us being together. Being with Alex is probably the safest place you can be. As long as we are not together... you shouldn't be hurt"

"What?" I cry out, grabbing his arm. "You're just going to drop me off to Alex and leave me?"

"I'm not leaving you" He sighs.

"Yes, you are. That's exactly what you are doing and don't deny it"

"Amanda..."

"It's a message, Peter! You're going to dump me over a creepy message?!"

"I'm not dumping you!" He frowns at me.

"You just-"

"No, listen... I'm not leaving you and I am most certainly not dumping you. I just need you to be safe. I promise I am going to come see you tomorrow and the next day and the next day" He reaches forward, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I just need you to be safe, okay?"

"Okay" I whisper, grabbing his hand before he pulls it away and placing it on my cheek.

"I love you" He says, the corner of his mouth tugging up.

"I love you too"

"I'm going to call Alex..." He places a kiss on my lips before turning and dialling a number on his phone.

I sit back down at the booth, watching out the shattered window as cops pull up along the curb, filing out of the cars. Peter grabs my arm, pulling me out the back door of the cafe to avoid questioning.

After exchanging a few words with Alex, he walks me back to my apartment. The feeling of someone watching us follows me all the way to the living room of my apartment. When I mention it to Peter, he nods his head before locking all my windows and drawing the blinds.

Peter sits me on the coach before disappearing into the bathroom. When he reappears, he holds a first aid kit in one hand and a glass of water in the other. I cover my mouth my hand to muffle my cries of pain as he plucks the glass from my arm, pouring peroxide over the cuts and holding gauze over it to stop the bleeding.

"Peter?" I murmur as we lay on the coach an hour later, my head resting on his lap as he strokes my hair.

"Hmm?" He asks, not taking his eyes off the T.V.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Anything" He glances down at me and I lock eyes with him, my heart melting.

"Promise me that whatever happens, you wont leave me" My voice is quite but I know he can hear me.

"I promise" He whispers before bending down and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Do you think that the people who texted me are the ones who set the apartment building on fire the other day?" I ask and he averts his gaze back to the T.V.

"I'm not sure... there's a possibility" He stays silent for a moment, thinking about it.

"Peter"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me a story?" I suggest, my eyes lighting up.

"What kind of story?" He asks, a smile appearing on his face.

"Hmm, I don't know... whatever story you want" I smile and he bites his lip, continuing the stroke my hair.

"Once upon a time" He starts but I cut him off.

"You have to end with happily ever after" I whisper and he nods.

"Once upon a time... There was a boy named..."

"Peter" I say and he smiles.

"There was a boy named Peter. Peter did not have many friends and he often spent his nights alone in his room, reading and studying. At school, kids would call him names... they would shove him into lockers and throw his books around. One day, Peter met a girl..."

"A girl?" I ask with a smile and Peter nods.

"Yes... her name was Amanda. She was the most beautiful girl that Peter had ever seen. Her eyes sparkled whenever she talked and her smile was so bright that everyone in the room couldn't help but smile back. She was all that Peter had ever wanted. But Peter knew she was too good for him. She deserved someone better... someone who could give her the world"

"As time passed... Peter noticed that she had begun to notice him more. Immediatly, Peter took the opportunity to jump in and learn more about this girl. As he grew closer to her, he noticed that her life wasn't as perfect as he thought it would have been. Peter was determined to protect this girl from the demons of her past with his life."

"She began to push away from him but he wasn't giving up that easy... He began to break down the walls around her heart that she worked so hard to build up. Bullies weren't a problem for Peter anymore because whenever one would come his way, she would stand up for him. Soon, Peter realized he had made a friend in Amanda. But sadly... things could never be that easy. For Peter had a big secret. A secret that could possibly lead to the destruction of their friendship."

"She soon found out the secret and ran from Peter. Peter was heartbroken. For he had lost the girl that meant the world to him. More time passed and he worked hard to win her back."

"Did he?" I ask, a frown on my face even though I already knew the answer.

"Yes, in fact" Peter responded with a smile. "He won her back. He offered her his world in return for hers. She realized that he only kept the secret to protect her. With a kiss, they sealed the deal. They promised each other to grow old together. To spend each and every moment together and to love each other. No matter what challenges they may face in the future."

"And they lived happily ever after" I finish for him and he nods his head.

"Yes... they did" He whispers.

I look up at him, the corners of my mouth tugging up. He bends down, placing a kiss on my forehead then on my nose and finally onto my lips.

"I love you" He murmurs against my lips and I smile.

"No matter what?" I ask, resting my forehead against his.

"It's us against the world" He smiles and I kiss him again.

"Us against the world" I repeat his worlds silently before closing my eyes.

Every bad thing that had happened today is soon forgotten, replaced by Peter's words.

_They promised each other to grow old together. To spend every moment together and to love each other. No matter what challenges they may face in the future. It's us against the world._

**_Ahhh don't shoot!_**

**_I'm sorry I haven't updated! I've had a horrible writer's block!_**

**_But let's look at the positive side of this! I'm back... right?(: _**

**_Anyhow... the more reviews the faster the update! You know... the usual. _**

**_Soo.. any idea who this 'Unknown Number' is? Hmm? _**

**_Until next chapter... _**

**_~Amanda!~(:_**


End file.
